Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene that includes one or more objects. Unfortunately, some of the images are blurred. For example, movement of the camera, and/or movement of the objects in the scene during the exposure time of the camera can cause the image to be blurred. Further, an out of focus image is also blurred.
Currently, there are some post processing, digital image processing software applications that are used to increase that sharpness of blurred images. One common type of sharpening software amplifies high frequency areas of the captured image. Unfortunately, the sharpening software often produces a halo effect, e.g. ringing near the edges in the sharpened image, and noise magnification.
Recently, sharpening software has been developed that attempts to suppress the halo effect in sharpened images. Unfortunately, this halo suppression software is not completely satisfactory.